


My dear, My love, My best

by wetchen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetchen/pseuds/wetchen
Summary: Wonwoo was happy.





	My dear, My love, My best

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little meanie drabble that I got inspiration from listening to red velvet's my dear. This isn't really proofread cause I wrote it on a whim but I hope you enjoy it anyways!
> 
> Enjoy it! I'll start writing more after this cause I wanna expand my range.

Jeon Wonwoo was happy. There was no other way to describe how he felt but the word happy. Everything he feels, every emotion, every blink, every grain of rice that he ingests. Everything is just happy. And it wouldn’t have been possible without the help of his boyfriend and soon to be fiancé (if he gathers the balls to do it), Kim Mingyu. Mingyu was a force to be reckoned with. He had everything, the look, the charisma, the personality. Everything that Wonwoo looked for in a partner, Mingyu possessed, and he couldn’t be any happier. 

As their relationship progressed, as small pecks turned into full blown make-out sessions. Wonwoo catching Mingyu jacking off in his own bathroom (don’t ask), and lingering touches were picked up by each boy. They realized their feelings for each other and Mingyu was the one to pull the trigger and ask Wonwoo out on a date. Wonwoo, you could say, was fucking hyped. His mind going back to those long (and lonely) nights thinking about the possibility of them even having an intimate of relationship. The thought of showering Mingyu’s face with small pecks, to having Mingyu bring him flowers on Valentines day. Everything was falling into place for him.

Their first date was, well, amazing. Wonwoo wouldn’t have traded it for the world. Mingyu thought taking him to a Red Velvet concert would be a good choice and he agreed. It was Red Velvets first concert, ‘Red Room,’ and they were both stoked. Lightsticks in hand, fan chants memorized, they were set. As the concert was progressing, going from Dumb dumb to Automatic, things were going well. They were having the time of their lives and Wonwoo was glad he was spending it with Mingyu. 

Once the finals songs were playing, going from Cool world to Day 1, both of them were finally calming down after yelling constantly for the past hour. They started talking while also trying to pay attention to the rest of the songs. Finally discussing how much fun they both had and how they both agreed they should go to the next day concert as well. When the very last song ‘My Dear’ started playing, Wonwoo hearing the lyrics “My dear, My love, My best” made him think about Mingyu. Sure this was their first date but Wonwoo has liked this tall giant for a good 5 years now. Mingyu really was his dear, the one he wanted to love until old age, his best. And as Red velvet sang the next verse of My dear Wonwoo pulled lightly at Mingyu’s white cotton shirt and connected their lips. As Mingyu started realizing what was going on he deepened the kiss, trying to stay connected for as long as they could but eventually they broke from lack of breathe and as they stared into each others dark brown eyes, you could hear the last verse of My Dear with “My dear, My love, My best” and as those lyrics were sung, they smiled and giggled like children. Flustered from what they just did but immensely happy. 

 

From then on, Wonwoo will always remember the soft words because that is what Mingyu is to him.

My dear.

My love.

My best.


End file.
